Pack Means Family
by DyingPsychopath
Summary: What if she had the ability to be so much more. With a family by her side, who will stop her? She is powerful and now she is free. Scott/Fem!Stiles Good!AlphaPack Good!Deucalion Bad!Derek Magic!Stiles No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1:Trusting a Friend

Chapter 1

Genim (Stiles) Claudia Stilinski was angry. Her so called "best friend" had just joined the alpha pack; After they had attempted to kill them all numerous times. What she didn't understand, was that the Alpha pack, were not actually the bad guys.

She sat in her bedroom, shell-shocked. She couldn't breathe. Her father was kidnapped, her friends treating her like crap, and her best friend joining the people who tried to kill her. Unknown to her, someone sat outside her bedroom window, watching as a single tear slid its way down her cheek. She thought back to the last time she and him had been alone together.

She laid herself down on her bed and closed her eyes. The way he had pulled her towards him with his rough hands, and skimmed them over her legs; she needed that again. When he was touching her she felt even more powerful than she already was. Her magic thrumming through her veins and reaching out towards him in her lusty state. He had leaned towards her and whispered huskily "I need you Stiles."

She slammed her eyes open as she heard her window creak. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she sat up, for once, speechless. Sopping wet from the rain, his shirt tinged with blood, tear tracks down his face. Scott McCall was standing in her room, looking at her with his adorable brown eyes and his kicked puppy face. She can't deny him anything when he does that…

"Stiles…"he whispers "I need you to come with me."

This shocked her out of her state. She jolted up from her bed, stalked towards him, and slapped him across the face. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? You left me in that freaking hospital, all by myself. I had to try to come up with some sort of shitty cover story to tell your father who by the way, is in town. You left me standing in the rain. I would have died had it not been for my magic fighting to keep me from dying from my grief induced panic attack. I was fucking _terrified._" She gasped out while trying to ignore the cascade of tears that ran down her cheeks.

Scotts eyes widened in pain. He reached toward her face and brushed her tears away. Pulling her up against him so that she was hiccupping into his chest, he whispered "I am so, so sorry Stiles. I am so sorry. It was the only thing I could think to do. Jennifer had just taken my mom, and I was so confused."

"But why would you join him anyway? He is so mean and has tried to kill us like 400 times."

"That's why I need you to come with me. He wants to talk to us. I think he wants you to join his pack as well because of your magic."

"Scott he will most likely try to kill me."

"Just please… trust me" he begged. Stiles closed her eyes and listened to his heart. It was steady. She thought of how much she knew Scott loved her, and she looked up into his eyes and whispered.

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2: Packing Up

**A/N—Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them. I think I will be able to get a chapter out every other week or so.**

Chapter 2: Packing Up

Scott kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. "Good, because if you said no I would have taken you anyway." he smirked. Their eyes were locked on each other's until Stiles couldn't take it any longer and she burst into laughter. Scott was gripping her arms looking on her amused as she hung her head, shaken with laughter from the tension in the room. Well, I have always said I was here for comedic relief, she thought.

Lifting her head up she smiled, "Where exactly is it I agreed to go because I refuse to go anywhere with rotting corpses or torch lit sewers or underground caves. Wait. Will there be rotting corpses? And in all actuality I really wouldn't mind if it was Erica, because she was kind-of a bitch. But if I found Boyd I would be sad because he was tolerable...ish." She looked up from her ADD induce tirade to see Scott grinning at her. "And I'm guessing I said all of that out loud… shit." She blushed sheepishly.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Scott questioned

"Well I need to get all of my magic-ish stuff… also how long will we be gone?" She said.

"Well, Duke said you most likely would not be returning, so you should grab all of your stuff." Scott said

"Shit, okay my dad will understand. I already told him all about this magical shit and about your wolfey-ness after he woke me up from one of my night-mares. I think I should leave him a note though. Ooh, I also want to leave a protective enchantment on the house. It shouldn't take me more than like 5 minutes. Will you grab some clothes and stuff for me while I do that?" She proclaimed, and then walked out of the room.

Scott chuckled and started grabbing her clothes and toiletries he knew she would need. He made sure to pack her laptop and its charger as well as her phone and charger. Downstairs, Stiles was keying herself into her lair. She pricked her finger with her pocketknife and wiped the drop of blood on the door. It creaked open and she skipped in.

Inside she clasped her hands together, and whispered "Light", then opened them and thrust them outwards. Instantly the room flooded with bright light. She winced and covered her eyes. "Might have overpowered that one... oops." She giggled. Shaking her head to clear it, she observed the room.

She had magically expanded it so it was about as large as her high school auditorium. The red walls were covered with runes, painted on with black paint. Some were for protection and others to expand the room, some for the containment of her magical discharge, and others for permanence. The entirety of the room was lined with metal tables, on which were her various weapons, books, herbs, potions, and experiments. The center of the room was open with nothing covering it but a large black rug, what she used it to exercise, train, and practice fighting, magical and not.

Clasping her hands again, she whispered "Pack" and thrust her hands outward. All of the items in the room flew into what looked like a vortex, there was a flash of light then all that remained in the room was the small black over-the-shoulder leather bag on the floor. The runes stayed on the walls, but she waved her hand and they disappeared leaving her standing a closet. She picked up the bag and walked out of the room, but not before extinguishing the light.

Smiling to herself, she walked out and towards the front door where Scott was waiting for her. Stopping she reached into her magic bag she had slung around her shoulder and pulled out her Metal Baton, carved with runes of power, protection, and magic.

"Stiles, what are you-"Scott asked

"SHH. I'm focusing. Let me concentrate." Stiles interrupted snappishly. She gripped it with both of her hands, muttering under her breath unintelligibly while her eyes slowly turned faded to black. Her wand started glowing red at the tip and the light started getting brighter and bigger until it exploded and the walls of her house were burned with runes that were bright red.

She blinked, her eyes fading back to light brown, the runes on the walls disappearing, and the light of her wand fading.

Nodding to herself, she smiled and looked around, putting her wand back in her bag. She looked up laughing at Scott's dumbfounded face. "Let me writ my dad a quick note and we can go." She giggled.

He could only nod mutely; still stunned at the power his best friend/ girlfriend/ FWB had shown. Now he knew what Deucalion was talking about. Stiles was _extremely_ powerful.

She flounced back into the room, but stopped when she noticed al of the bags of her stuff that Scott had packed for her. Cuppings her hands, she whispered "Shrink." And the bags shrunk to the size of limes. Smirking, she picked them up and put them in the pocket of her bright red sweatshirt.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Scott said; Picking her up bridal-style, and running out of the door.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review! I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3: She Is Mine

**A/N: Hey Guys! My chapters might be a little more spaced out now that break is over. Sorry about that but I'll try really hard to get them up maybe every other week or so!**

Chapter 3: She Is Mine

"_WHAT_?" Derek roared. "That's not possible, I got Deaton to bind her powers and _I_ am her Alpha." He paced around his penthouse apartment. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson were cowering in the corner, fearful of their alphas wrath. Allison was standing in the middle of the room, not moving as he circled her.

"I don't know how she got her powers, but that little bitch stole Scott away from me and I am going to kill her." Allison sneered. "I thought that having Gerard torture her in my basement would have been enough of a warning, but the stupid brat can't take a hint. Since Scott and I broke up I have had a hunter tailing her, making sure they don't get her power, and 30 minutes I got the call that her and Scott rode off on a motorcycle together, and with Scott just joining the Alpha pack, three guesses as to where they're going." Her mind was going a mile a minute, thinking up the most gruesome ways she would torture Stilinski for taking what belonged to her.

"So what you are telling me is that you all, knowing that I needed her here so I could control her power, let her _go join the Alpha Pack_." Derek yelled, turning angrily on his betas in the corner; spit flying from his mouth and his face contorted with rage.

Lydia whimpered, but stood up and leaned against the wall for support, drawing in a few sharp breaths for confidence. "Well, we don't know for sure that she is joining, they may just kill her and-"here she trailed off as Derek's eye started shifting, and he backhanded her to the floor.

"HE WOULDN'T KILL HER, SHE IS TOO FUCKING POWERFUL. SHE COULD KILL US ALL WITH A THOUGHT. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I BOUND HER POWERS? AND NOW THAT SCOTT IS A TRUE ALPHA, SO COULD HE. THEY ARE UNSTOPPABLE AN ANGRY. WE NEEDED TO KEEP HER WEAK AND MISERABLE AND LOYAL TO ME!" Derek screamed in frustration "I WANT HER BACK _SHE IS MINE_!"

Slowly his betas and Allison started inching toward the door as he turned more and more animalistic. His eyes glowed a burnt ruby, his nails lengthening his face contorting to that of a monster. Just as they all stood up and were almost out the door, Derek growled, and they froze and turned. His voice was rough, as he was holding back the last bit of his shift.

"Get her back, or I will kill you all." He growled.

They ran.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, please review!**


End file.
